


tell the pretty lady

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how long have you been together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell the pretty lady

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff, I'm telling you. Just something silly I wrote in the wee hours of the morning.

"So, how long have you been together?"

Eames looked up at Ariadne, a little surprised by the sudden question and turned to Arthur with a clear look in his eyes.

_Can I tell her?_

After a few seconds Arthur shrugged, thinking it couldn't really matter at that point. They'd known Ariadne long enough now and it wouldn't hurt anything for her to know how long the two of them had actually known each other. 

Now focused back on Ariadne, Eames blurted out with a grin to rival all grins, "Fourteen years!"

Disbelief showed clearly on her face, she shook her head, "No way."

"Yes way," Eames countered, like a 12 year old girl. "I seduced Arthur, thinking he was of age. You can imagine my surprise when I found out he wasn't, but Arthur wouldn't let me walk away. It was love at first sight, you understand, and I caved pretty quickly. I couldn't part with him despite the inconvenient circumstances."

Ariadne definitely wasn't expecting an answer like that and was doing the math in her head. _He's thirty now so that would have made him sixteen and Eames twenty one..._

With both hands balled under his chin in excitement Eames continued, "Tell her the absolute best part of our torrid love affair, darling." 

Arthur swatted him in the side with the stack of files in his hands, an exasperated look on his face, "You can't be serious." 

"Oh Arthur, you know very well I am." His grin seemed to get wider by the second. 

"Come on, now I want to know," Ariadne cut in, curiosity eating away at her by his teasing. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Arthur sighed and told the man sitting in the swivel chair in front of him, before turning to her with obvious reluctance, "Eames is the only person I've ever been with." 

Behind him Eames squealed in delight. 

"Isn't that just wonderful?" Eames asked her, a hundred percent serious with his obvious satisfaction by Arthur's admission. It was pretty cute really and she just smiled at him and looked back at Arthur to see him roll his eyes heavenward, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

"You're not much better, so shut it," he grouched at him. 

Eames' expression softened at Arthur like it always did, "You're the only one I remember, love. The only one that matters." 

Arthur tried, and failed, to hide his pleased smile by turning away from them and back to his files. "You're such a sap," he muttered. 

Ariadne watched as Eames quietly got out of his chair and walked around to Arthur's side of the table, sliding the palm of one hand across his lower back and resting his forehead to the younger man's temple. 

"And you love it, darling, hm?" he whispered to him and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his eye. 

Arthur turned his head slightly and answered him just as quiet and tenderly, in a rare public display of his regard for Eames, "You know I do." 

There was no question or doubt in her mind now about their years together, seeing them in that moment so clearly wrapped up in the other. Ariadne's chest was warm and full from watching them. It was a side of the two of them that she hadn't seen before, only little glimpses of over the past year, but she was glad they were giving her a view of it now. At the very least, it was proof that they had a level of trust in her. 

She gathered her things together quietly and made her way to the warehouse door. She had a feeling that they could use a little time alone. With one last look over her shoulder, seeing the two of them still standing there with Eames cuddled up close, she smiled and shut the door behind her. 


End file.
